Entre veelas e incubus
by Liesel Everdeen.freya-uchiha
Summary: Los incubus son pasión fuerte, diversión, seducción... los veelas, más que seducción, son amor.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** HP le pertenece a J.K. Rowling

* * *

**Entre veelas e incubus  
**

**.**

**Capítulo 1  
**

Blaise Zabini estaba seduciendolo. En realidad, él siempre parecía estar coqueteando con todos; pero esta vez, parecía hacer fijado sus ojos en Harry. Al principio, Harry no lo notó. Se había preguntado una que otra vez si el slytherin había cambiado de idea acerca de solo llevarse con sangrepuras, cuando lo vio en compañía de ravenclaws, hufflepuffs y hasta gryffindors. Sin embargo, a lo largo de los días, terminó siendo tan obvio; que incluso él tuvo que notarlo. Uno no podía ignorar cuando alguien tomaba tu mano y la besaba, o cargaba por tí la mochila o tus libros en la biblioteca.

Había sido extraño al principio, pero poco a poco se había acostumbrado.

Y lo cierto era, que estaba empezando a gustarle también.

No podía evitar mirarlo en clases, ni sonrojarse a su alrededor, o quedarse quieto a medida que el otro coqueteaba y le sonreía. Estaba embelezado, atrapado por su sonrisa coqueta, por su piel morena brillante, por sus ojos azules como un zafiro. Deseaba besarlo. Justo en este momento, cuando el otro estaba tan cerca...

-¿No crees lo mismo Potter?-preguntó el Slytherin, y Harry asintió sin saber a qué estaba afirmando.

La sonrisa del otro fue enorme, y tocó su rostro.

Harry se derritió a pesar de que sabía que algo andaba mal.

-Entonces, te veré en la entrada del castillo, mañana, para que vayamos a Hogsmade juntos.

Sin esperar respuesta el otro se marchó y Harry suspiró, y sonrió.

-Si yo fuera tú no lo dejaría tocarme de nuevo-se escuchó una voz, y como si despertara, Harry miró al árbol junto a él, donde un tranquilo Draco Malfoy, retiraba el libro de su cara y bostezaba.

-¿Malfoy? ¿Estabas espiándome?

El rubio inclinó levemente la cabeza, mirándolo con aburrimiento y luego negó.

Saltó hacia el suelo, y por un momento Harry por instinto levantó las manos con el fin de capturarlo, pero cuando Malfoy lanzó un hechizo de levitación sobre él mismo y cayó suavemente, un poco más lejos de él, retrocedió avergonzado.

-No. Estaba leyendo cuando tú llegaste y te sentaste bajo el árbol, estaba empezando a dormir cuando tú y Zabini empezaron su coqueteo.

Harry se sonrojó.

Malfoy, contrario a lo que esperaba Harry, suspiró.

-Realmente no deberías dejar que te toque. Te está hechizando. Poco a poco, cada toque, cada beso, cada sonrisa, te esclavizara un poco más hacia él.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-exclamó él con el ceño fruncido.- Blaise no está...

Draco no respondió, miró hacia donde se había ido Zabini y frunció el ceño.

-Me pregunto si Granger ya lo sabe. Supuse que ella evitaría que cayeras. Seguramente la tocó también, el tiempo necesario para que ella confiara en él. Esta explotandolo sin ninguna inconveniencia, ni vergüenza-bufó el otro- sacando provecho de quien puede... Y luego, claro que iría por el tonto de Potter. No creí que tirara tan alto, pero tiene sentido.

-Malfoy, dejarías de...

Malfoy lo miró y suspiró, y luego alzó dos dedos y tocó la frente de Harry. Harry no lo sabía, pero su mente había estado cubierta de niebla hasta ese momento. En cuanto su piel hizo contacto con la del rubio, todo volvió a ser claro y pudo pensar mejor. Dejó de suspirar por Zabini, dejó de tartamudear y las palabras del slytherin empezaron a tomar sentido en su cabeza, las sospechas que el otro estaba haciendo algo volvieron, y la sorpresa de ver al rubio hablando con él, tranquilamente, hizo que olvidara todo porque había descubierto la respuesta a la pregunta que había tenido unos meses antes de que todo comenzara. A dónde iba Malfoy cuando no estaba en los alrededores.

-¿Pero qué...?

-Eso bastará. Como te está embriagando poco a poco , para que parezca un enamoramiento normal, no ha sido difícil eliminar la mayoría. El resto se irá solo. Solo no dejes que te toque.

-Dejar que...¿espera, qué pasa?

El rubio resopló.

-Eso no importa. Me alegra que de verdad hayas estado actuando así por su magia, y no porque de verdad te gustara. Uno nunca sabe, quizá eras su pareja mágica.-Dudó un momento- Aunque no sé si los incubus tienen parejas destinadas. ¿La tienen?

Harry no respondió.

-Por supuesto que no sabrías.

-¿Incubus? Malfoy no entiendo, espera... ¿él me estaba hechizando? ¿Con magia de incubus? ¿Y cómo lo detuviste?

Draco se alzó de hombros.

-Soy parte veela. Solo te invadí con mi magia. -Ante los ojos verdes confundidos, el otro aclaró-Los incubus son pasión fuerte, diversión, seducción... los veelas también son algo así, pero más que seducción los veelas son amor. Digamos que te purifique todos tus deseos pecaminosos con amor-se rió levemente.- Bien, ya escuchaste, no dejes que te toque de más a menos que quieras ser su juguete nuevo. No dudo que puedas enamorarlo, pero si vas a jugar con un incubus te recomiendo no ser la mitad débil de esa relación. Él podría tocarte sin usar su magia, pero la está usando, así que no creo que quiera precisamente que te enamores de él por quien es.

-¿Tu eres... parte veela?

El rubio rodó los ojos.

-Si, y no esperes que haga eso de nuevo. Así como él usa la magia en tí para hacer que te obsesiones y te sientas atraído por él, mi magia podría hacer lo mismo en tí si la uso sin ningún sentimiento tras ella.

-¿Puedes usar tu magia igual que él?

-Si, bueno. No es raro que los incubus y veela usen su herencia para su provecho personal;-cuando Harry lo miró silenciosamente, aclaró-pero mientras los incubus lo usan de aquí para allá con el fin de pasar un buen rato, los veelas lo hacen sin intenciones sexuales, yo diría que sería más para despertar simpatía, cariño y manipular gente. Ser complacidos mediante acciones, halagos...Para los veelas su pareja es muy importante así que tratan de no pasar los límites con otras personas, y yo aún tengo que descubrir a mi pareja destinada. Solo pretendo darle 'mi amor' a ella o él. Los veelas y la infidelidad no se llevan, a diferencia de los incubus que aman revolcarse con quien sea donde sea, un veela que deja que otra persona a esa pareja lo toquen podría enfermarse gravemente o morir. Los incubus son libertad, los veelas estamos atados a los deseos y sentimientos de otra persona. Nuestras acciones se ven irremediablemente guiadas por ellas.

Harry abrió los ojos sorprendido, Malfoy empezó a alejarse.

-Espera, espera-exclamó alcanzándolo y tomando su mano. Luego lo soltó como si quemara.

-Tu sabes- rodó los ojos el otro, continuando su camino, con Harry a su lado.- Necesitaría activar mi allure para atontarte. Definitivamente lo notarías y tus amigos también.

-¿Puede esclavizar a otros?

-Puede hacer que alguien se obsesione contigo y te obedezca, si-respondió el otro- pero no quiero un juguete y estoy esperando a mi destinado. No quiero a nadie más. Él podría odiar que yo hiciera eso- susurró y luego miró a Harry a los ojos y frunció el ceño.-Bien, suficiente clase para ti, Potter. No sé porqué te explique tanto pero si quieres más información te recomiendo ir a la biblioteca. Y no estés divulgandolo por ahí, lo menos que quiero es que hablan de mí y digan que acusé a Zabini. No quiero problemas con él. No me importa realmente lo que haga o no.

Harry ignoró lo último.

-Pero las veelas que había visto... eres un chico.

-Si, ¿y? Eso no eliminó la sangre mágica veela en mis venas.

-Y ellas brillan y atraen todas las miradas. Son atractivas-cuando el otro abrió la boca, alzó las manos y se explicó- No es que diga que no eres atractivo, lo eres, con todo ese cabello plateado y tus ojos grises como la luna, aunque ahora entiendo que estén babeando por ti cada vez que pasas. Por un momento pensé que...

-¿Estaba hechizando a todos?

-Bueno, no entendía porque todos te prestaban más atención este año, cuando se suponía que te odiaban. Para mí luces igual que siempre, pero los demás dicen que este año te ves muy bien.

Draco abrió los ojos.

-¿Luzco igual que siempre?

-Bueno, tengo buena resistencia a los veelas.

-Oh-suspiró Draco.-Por un momento pensé que...

-¿Cómo haces para no brillar o tener a todos babeando por tí?

-Desde niño tomo una poción para reducir mi encanto, y puedo controlar mi allure. La única forma en que perdería su control sería si intentara atrapar a mi pareja.

-¿Atrapar a tu pareja?

-Si, seducirlo, atraerlo... A veces solo... supongo que pasa-respondió notando que era la conversación más larga que había tenido este año. -¿Realmente no ves que brille ni nada?

-Bueno, no ... aunque Lavander dijo que lo hacías. Te ha estado comparando con un vampiro de un libro muggle. ¿Cómo sabes cuando lo encuentres?

-¿Qué cosa?

-Tu pareja.

-Solo lo sabré, creo. El medimago dijo que incluso si hubiera estado cerca, todo el estrés de la guerra y las pociones que tomo pudieron haber aplacado los instintos de mi veela y hacerle más difícil notarla. Que quizá necesitaría algo un contacto más directo. Pero que no me preocupara, que la magia siempre se encargaba de juntar a las parejas destinadas. Y puede que sea así, es decir, así fue con todos mis conocidos veela, incluyendo a la campeona de Beauxbatons. Ella encontró a su elegido, de otro país._  
_

Harry sonrió, asintiendo.

-¿Entonces porque no dejas de tomar las pociones?

Draco alzó una ceja.

-¿Y quien va a protegerme cuando intenten propasarse conmigo?-se burló-¿Tú? No sé si lo notaste, pero tras la guerra tengo un periodo de un año en el cual se me puede juzgar por cualquier hechizo que lance a otros. Y no voy a usar mi allure en personas que me desagradan. En fin, no quiero hablar de esto contigo. Solo finge que esto no pasó, y dejame terminar mi año con un perfil bajo. Luego saldré y podré usar mi varita para hechizar traseros.-Una vez más empezó a alejarse.

-Espera, ¿puedes hacerle lo mismo a Hermione?-preguntó, deteniendolo nuevamente.

Malfoy frunció el ceño.

-¿Disculpa? Deberías estar agradecido de que te liberé. No le daré mi 'amor' a Granger. Dudo siquiera que resulte. Contigo funcionó, no sé, supongo que estoy agradecido porque me salvaras del Firefyre, o algo así. Si la toco, podría hacerla sentir lujuria o tener una oda a mi belleza, o a mi persona... no quiero escuchar palabras vacías y noñas de Granger, gracias. Solo no dejes que la toque.-Respondió dejandolo atrás.

-Oh, de acuerdo. ¿Puedo ir contigo de regreso?

El rubio lo miró de mala cara.

-¿Es por tu pareja?-exclamó mirando a los lados- No creo que le moleste que tengas amigos y conocidos. Además dijiste que no sabes aún quien es.

El otro hizo una mueca.

-No, y alejate de mí.

-Pero...

-¡Adios, Potter!

Notando lo decepcionado que estaba de que el otro se fuera, y lo cordial de la actitud de ambos, se preguntó si estaba siendo influenciado por el veela, y no se había quedado encandilado de él.

-Malfoy es un bastardo-exclamó en voz alta.

Mmm al parecer no.

Mirando hacia donde el slytherin se había ido, Harry lo miró alejarse cada vez más y tocó su frente.

El 'amor' de Draco era cálido.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** HP le pertenece a J.K. Rowling

* * *

**Entre veelas e incubus  
**

**.**

**Capítulo 2  
**

Zabini había podido arrinconarlo, por fin.

Desde el día en que Malfoy lo había liberado de su hechizo, Harry había empezado a evadir al otro con un único pensamiento en la cabeza.

_No dejes que te toque._

Al principio había sido fácil, excepto que al no encontrarlo, Zabini atacó inmediatamente a sus amigos, logrando que confesaran que usaba una capa de invisibilidad heredada por sus padres. Harry había llegado a tiempo para evitar que dijera más e inmediatamente huyó antes de que Zabini abriera la boca, pero desde entonces el pensamiento _no dejes que te toque _se había vuelto _no dejes que nos toque, _que había provocado que estuviera cansado a más no poder. Ojala pudiera tan solo borrarle la memoria... como a esos dos.

Si, tristemente había tenido que hechizar a sus amigos, para que no hablaran de más.

-Es un incubus-había explicado a Hermione y ella estaba tan intoxicada como él que no pareció importarle. Desde entonces, Harry había ocupado lo que él llamaba Maniobra de evasión y distracción Masiva. En el que no solo se cuidaba a sí mismo, sino también a sus amigos.

Pero era terriblemente difícil y estresante.

No pudo más, así que confesó todo a McGonagall.

Y ahora, como resultado, Zabini había sido castigado y obligado a bloquear sus poderes; lo que había evitado que su ejército de esclavos incrementara, pero tomaría un tiempo antes de que los otros se desintoxicaran. Además, McGonagall le había dicho a Harry, que no sería conveniente poner a un incubus en su contra, por lo que era mejor manejar este asunto cautelosamente.

Ergo, solo Harry, Draco y una que otra persona sabían y mantenían su distancia de Zabini.

Eso había parecido un alivio al principio, especialmente porque ni el nombre de Harry ni el de Malfoy estaban involucrados con el descubrimiento. Excepto que bloquearle la posibilidad de usar los poderes en los alumnos no había bloqueado todos sus instintos.

Y si bien, no podía verlo... podía olerlo.

Y así, Harry había perdido tras tres tristes semanas de evasión. Probablemente era porque no imaginó que fuese capturado cuando salía de clases, en el cual, por cierto, no podía ser invisible. Para su mala suerte, la profesora Sinestra le había pedido que se quedara un poco más, y ahora estaba solo con el otro, frente a frente, arrinconado por un brazo contra la pared.

_Status de misión: fallido._

Estoy exhausto, pensó cuando el otro se acercó un poco más y sonrió, intentando disimular su enojo.

-Potter, me has estado evitando. Habíamos quedado en ir juntos a Hogsmade y no solo me has dejado plantado, no te dignaste a darme un explicación.

-Oh, ¿habíamos quedado? No lo recuerdo.

Zabini intentó en vano esconder su disgusto tras esa sonrisa.

-¿No lo recuerdas?

_Merlín, por favor, ayuda._

-No, ¿estás seguro que fui yo? Pudo ser alguien con multijugos, un glamour o...

Zabini alzó su mano e intentó tocarlo.

Harry se tiró al suelo.

-¿Potter, tu... acabas de evitar que te toque?-preguntó con los ojos abiertos, y Harry supo el momento, en sus ojos, en que se dio cuenta que Harry sabía lo que era.

El 'amor' que Draco había puesto en él había hecho que Zabini arrugara la nariz los primeros días, como si Harry apestara, pero pronto se desvaneció, dejandolo nuevamente a merced de Blaise; quien al parecer no sospechaba que Malfoy había interferido con su magia, porque ellos seguían en paz entre ellos. En paz, si podías ver la cara de disgusto que ambos hacían ante la presencia del otro. Al parecer, ambos eran cosas tan opuestas, que se encontraban repugnantes entre ellos. No parecían siquiera soportar mirar al otro. Y al parecer, Draco encontraba nauseabundo al otro slytherin, si esa expresión de asco y esos pequeños saltos decían algo cuando se tapaba la boca.

Probablemente Zabini no podía oler a Malfoy tanto por las pociones sobre el rubio, pero Draco sí que podía oler a su compañero. Lo que explicaba porque el slytherin no había relacionado el aroma de Harry los primeros días con el Príncipe de las serpientes. Harry había intentado capturar a Draco para rogar que volviera a usar sus poderes en él, pero había fracasado horriblemente a pesar de tener el mapa, entre las evasiones a Zabini y las distracciones a sus amigos para que se mantuvieran lejos del otro. Malfoy, en cambio, sí estaba teniendo éxito en su misión de evadir a Harry.

Merlín, pensó mirando al pasillo, solo necesitaba algo, algo pequeño que lo ayudara a huir, o quizá si Malfoy estuviera cerca Zabini dejaría de pensar en él y se fijaría en el otro, para mostrar lo mucho que no se gustaban.

Y entonces lo pensó.

Quizá podría estar siempre alrededor de Malfoy, para camuflar su propio olor.

Aunque, como había dicho antes, el olor del otro era débil.

¿Qué podía hacer?

Como si el cielo lo escuchara, Malfoy cruzó por un pasillo lateral, ignorando todo a su alrededor. Harry abrió la boca y de inmediato el italiano frunció el ceño al ver que había perdido su atención, y lo frunció más cuando notó por causa de quien lo había perdido. Harry aprovechó para salir corriendo y sacar apresuradamente su capa de invisibilidad, la cual se echó encima. Pero como mencionó antes el otro aún podía seguirlo, por lo que no lo dudó cuando alcanzó a entrar tras Malfoy a un aula.

Como sabía que el otro lo evitaría, si se enteraba que estaba junto a él, se mantuvo en silencio, excepto que, Malfoy se paró de repente, oliqueó levemente, y volteó a mirar, justo donde estabas Harry.

-¿Potter?-preguntó.

-Por favor, te lo suplico, estoy exhausto y él me está siguiendo.-Exclamó sin quitarse la capa.

El rubio suspiró.

-¿Por qué habría yo de...? ¿Es él, no es cierto?-preguntó cuando oyó a alguien acercándose.

-Eso creo.

El rubio suspiró nuevamente.

-No puedo hacer esto siempre, podría intoxicarte yo mismo.

-Solo esta vez.

El otro lo miró con cansancio.

-Bien, pero me debes una-exclamó apuntando hacia él. -Mmm tienes que dejarme tocar tu piel.

Harry sacó la mano.

Malfoy lo tocó, y ese sentimiento cálido volvió.

-Genial, ahora pensará que apesto y...

-¿Perdón?

-Oh, yo creo que... yo no huelo nada, pero Zabini arrugaba mucho la nariz los primeros días.

-Natural, para él el amor apesta.

-¿Puede saber que es tuyo?

-No hay muchos veelas aquí cerca que bloqueen su poder ¿no es cierto? Es cuestión de tiempo para que llegue a la conclusión de qué es lo que huele y lo relacione conmigo. Después de todo, hueles a mí. Levemente. Él te ve, pero sus instintos le dicen que se aleje. Como si estuviera junto a un veela. Por eso las parejas de los veelas están a salvo de otras criaturas mágicas.

Oh.

Los sonidos se detuvieron.

-Perdió tu rastro.

-Oh, que alivio.

Los pasos empezaron a sonar al azar.

-No se ha vuelto sordo, guarda silencio. Ahora que estás aquí, él no podrá diferenciar tu olor del mío. Pensará que soy solo yo en un aula.

Los pasos se acercaron.

Draco se sentó en el suelo y sacó un libro, para sorpresa de Harry sacudió su cabello y respiró profundo. Harry pudo sentir un suave olor llegando hacia él. Era suave y agradable. Cerró los ojos y suspiró alegremente. De verdad estaba cansado.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-Incremente un poco mi aroma. Siéntate cerca y no digas nada. Él va a entrar al lugar donde perdió el rastro.

Harry obedeció.

Efectivamente, Zabini entró y cuando lo hizo, Draco alzó la mirada y lo miró con aburrimiento.

-¿Se te perdió algo?

Zabini hizo una mueca enorme y no respondió. Olfateó y tapó su nariz.

-Hueles más desagradable de lo usual.

-Y tu hueles a la fornicación usual.

El otro se rió.

-O Draco, solo estás celoso. Al menos yo no estoy solo.

Draco tensó su boca, pero luego sonrió.

-¿En serio? Yo no he visto a Potter contigo ¿No será que se te perdió de nuevo? ¿Te sigue evadiendo?-se burló.-Todo mundo lo nota. Por cierto, linda pulsera. Alguien logró descubrir lo que eres y cómo lo estás usando.

-Solo eres...-dejó de hablar y miró al slytherin, quien lo miró arrogante, esperando su siguiente comentario.-Tu les dijiste.

Malfoy alzó la ceja.

-¿A quién?-preguntó- no me interesa que hagas o no, mientras te mantengas lejos de mi.

El otro lo miró con furia.

-Solo eres una simple veela, que solo sirve para lucir bonito...incluso tus padres lo sabían, por eso te vendieron a ese loco Lord para que lo entretengas. No sirves para nada más. Tu pareja solo conseguirá a alguien que la ame sin importar como lo trate. Podría tratarte como basura y tu seguirías rogándole amor... Tan patético. Sabiendo que solo te rogará amor si lo encantas. Después de todo ella será libre de irse de ti, a menos que la vuelvas tonta por ti.

Draco lo miró.

-Oh, ¿cómo tú con Potter?-se rió.- Es curioso que digas eso, sabes, últimamente alguien me ha estado rogando por mi 'amor'. Al menos a mi no me miran solo como un cuerpo a usar- El moreno apretó los puños.-¿No tienes que irte? Ve a hacer que alguien te desee, porque más que yo, tu solo sirves para lucir bonito y tener sexo. Pero al final sabes que nadie te quiere. Te quedas más solo de lo que yo alguna vez estaré.

Blaise bufó.

-Quisieras-se dió la vuelta y salió.

Draco suspiró.

-Bien Potter. Eso fue todo. Largo.

Harry no contestó.

Con cautela, el rubio estiró la mano hacia donde sabía estaba el otro y deslizó la capa. Harry estaba dormido. El rubio lo miró por silenciosos segundos, antes de alzarse de hombros y sacar su libro. Estaba a punto de empezar a leer cuando la cabeza del otro cayó sobre sus hombros e hizo que el otro sonriera tranquilo.

-Gracias-escuchó al otro ronronear y Draco no pudo evitarlo, acercó su nariz al otro y olisqueó. Potter olía ligeramente a lo que podría oler la pareja de Draco en el futuro. El pensamiento, llenó su corazón de calidez.

-Solo esta vez, Potter- susurró y volvió a cubrirlo.-Solo esta vez.

Cuando Harry despertó el piso donde estaba sentado estaba suave y mullido, y ya no estaba cubierto con la capa de invisibilidad, aunque un escudo mágico lo rodeaba. A su lado, Malfoy también dormía. El gryffindor lo miró por segundos, recordando las palabras de Zabini, y negó enderezándose. Cuando lo hizo, notó que la túnica de Malfoy ahora estaba sobre él, cubriéndolo del frío.

Sin pensarlo mucho, la tomó entre sus manos y la acercó a su nariz.

_Malfoy era muy amable en su interior ¿no era así?_

_Harry estuvo seguro de que cualquiera que fuere su pareja sería afortunada._

Quizá era por que tenía un poco del 'amor' de Malfoy en él, pero Harry sonrió cuando el olor suave del otro lo invadió, se acomodó nuevamente contra el otro y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

_Probablemente, quien fuera, no lo dejaría ir._


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** HP le pertenece a J.K. Rowling

* * *

**Entre veelas e incubus  
**

**.**

**Capítulo 3  
**

Cuando Harry despertó Malfoy seguía durmiendo, pero curiosamente tenía unas alas blancas surgiendo de su espalda y cubriéndolo suavemente a ambos. No pudo evitar sonreír emocionado al verlas y con cuidado acarició una de sus plumas.

Eran tan suaves y blancas, que hacían ver a Malfoy inocente y frágil. Como esos pequeños ángeles en la iglesia que Tía Petunia visitaba cada domingo.

Jamás creyó que podía verse así.

Que él podría ver a un veela así.

Según el libro que estaba leyendo, las alas usualmente aparecían frente a otros cuando el veela se enojaba mucho o se asustaban, aunque solían aparecer acompañados de garras. Cuando aparecían por esta razón, eran filosas y duras. También podían aparecer frente a la pareja del veela, y cuando lo hacían eran suaves y brillantes. Si los veelas dormían, se extendían con el fin mantenerlos calentitos y cómodos, como un nido, además de brindarles sentidos extra para saber si corrían ningún peligro estando inconscientes.

Si Zabini se acercaba, probablemente las alas le avisarían a Malfoy y por eso las había extendido.

-Hey, Malfoy-susurró Harry-moviendo su hombro. Debemos volver a nuestras Casas.

Draco gimió y negó con la cabeza, poniéndose a un costado y apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Harry, quien rió divertido al notar el infantil movimiento.

-Venga, vamos. Debes tener hambre.

-No, quiero dormir-exclamó el otro y se acurrucó bajo sus propias alas formando un capullo que también atrapó dentro a Harry.

Harry rió, maravillado por la visión de plumas blancas y sedosas alrededor de él, como un pequeño fuerte que los niños hacían para jugar, o alrededor de su cama. Él apenas y lograba conseguir una cobija, así que no había podido darse ese lujo. Era curioso como el Veela, parecía haber cumplido uno de sus deseos de pequeño.

-Escucha Malfoy, me estoy muriendo de hambre y comí a la misma hora que tú. Estoy seguro que también quieres venir, pero estás demasiado perezoso.

-Quiero una jarra de miel-susurró el otro y el gryffindor lo miró extrañado. Oh, si. Cosas dulces. Algo de los veela. Los dulces los ayudaba con el allure, o algo así. Haciendo un recuento mental recordó las cosas indispensables para los veelas. Su pareja, amor, familia, amigos, dulces y deseo. En _Aprenda todo sobre su veela _decía que para hacer feliz a un veela no se necesitaba gran cosa, y por eso sus parejas a veces sentían que no merecían el amor de esas criaturas, pero Harry creía que si alguien te estaba dando amor, debías tomar ese amor y cuidarlo.

Y alimentarlo.

Y hablando de alimentar, pensó mirando a su lado, ¿realmente era saludable tomar una jarra entera de miel? Hasta ahora Malfoy parecía comer normal en las comidas. Aunque podía ser algo relacionado a las pociones o lo que sea que tomara antes, ¿no? Quizá también quitaba sus deseos de comer dulces.

Aunque Malfoy usualmente tenía consigo chocolate.

-¿Estás seguro que puedes comer eso?-preguntó, pero Malfoy ya se había dormido.

Harry sonrió divertido, y entonces pensó que ya que Malfoy no tenía una pareja, y estaba ayudando a Harry, Harry podía mimarlo un poco en agradecimiento.

-Bien, déjame salir y lo conseguiré.

Pudo sentir el titubeo en Malfoy. Como si no decidiera si deseaba más atrapar dentro a Harry o la jarra de miel.

Harry esperó pacientemente, hasta que oyó a su estómago gruñir. Entonces, decidió que le convenía despertar al otro.

-Malfoy, Malfoy, de verdad tengo hambre.

Draco sollozó pero extendió sus alas, las cuales desaparecieron tras él. Bostezó y abrió los ojos, mirando extrañado a Harry por un momento.

-¿Potter, qué haces aquí?

El gryffindor parpadeó.

-¿No recuerdas que estabas ayudándome a ocultarme de Zabini?-preguntó poniéndose de pie y recogiendo su mochila. También recogió las cosas de Draco. Quien lo miró extrañado por unos minutos.

-Si, pero...

-Pero...

-No creí que te quedaras.

-Bueno, me quedé dormido también. Hace mucho que no dormía tan bien.

Malfoy parpadeó.

-Yo tenía mis alas conmigo-exclamó sorprendido.

-Si, ¿es malo? Leí que aparecían mientras dormías. ¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Harry y el slytherin se quedó quieto y silencioso.

-No lo sé. Me siento extraño.

-¿Extraño?

-Si yo... -_siento unas ganas enormes de alimentarte, abrazarte y tomar tu mano. Y tengo miedo de que cuando salgas de la habitación te alejes de mí._

Draco miró al otro con pánico.

Él estaba... él había pensado ¿eso?

-¿Malfoy, qué pasa?-exclamó el otro acercándose y fue como si el corazón del rubio se detuviera cuando sus alas surgieron al mismo tiempo que daba un paso atrás. Suaves, brillantes. Harry detuvo la mano que estaba elevando y miró al otro preocupado. - Oh, lo siento, ¿te asusté?

El slytherin miró desconcertado sus alas.

-Yo, no sé porqué salieron.

-Quizá están deseando esa jarra de miel-bromeó Harry, tratando de aligerar la tensión.

-¿Una jarra de miel?-repitió empezando a sentir la falta de la miel en su paladar.

-Si, lo mencionaste mientras dormías ¿estás bien? ¿quieres ir a la enfermería?

Draco negó. Él no era de comer tanta cosa dulce desde que empezó a tomar sus pociones y sus alas no debieron aparecer así de repentino, no frente a alguien más, no frente a Potter. Quizá le había dado más amor a Potter del necesario, al punto que los instintos de Draco estaban confundiéndose. Sí, debía ser eso. Hace unas horas a Draco no le importaba en lo más mínimo no haber comido algo empalagoso en todo el día, ni si Potter tendría hambre. Si Potter tenía hambre, simplemente debía ir a las cocinas o algo. Ahora Draco sentía que _debía_ aliviar el hambre de su compañero.

_Compañero._

Por Merlín, esa palabra era mala.

Mala porque Draco había estado marcando a Potter ligeramente como suyo y ahora sus instintos decían que era su pareja, y deseaba dulces en grandes cantidades para poder usar la atracción en él. Y si su verdadera pareja aparecía, los instintos sabrían que Potter no era el correcto y la culpa invadería al veela, por jugar con lo que no debía. Draco no obtuvo nada en beneficio, así que el veela no consideraría que había sido necesario. Por ende, era culpable.

Buen Merlín.

-Yo, Potter debo irme. Por favor, no vuelvas a pedir mi ayuda.

No, debía dejar que Potter se desintoxicara y a la vez Draco recobraría el control de sus intintos.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa?

El Príncipe de Slytherin no respondió. Le arrebató sus cosas y empezó a correr a la salida cuando Harry tomó su mano. Probablemente quería una explicación pero apenas se dio el contacto lo sintieron, el allure extendiéndose. Los ojos verdes se nublaron y tomó a Draco, rápida y fuertemente contra la pared, antes de besarlo. Las alas aparecieron y se extendieron y Draco solo pudo pensar en lo mucho, lo mucho que quería que el otro lo tomara.

No, detente ahí, gritaba su parte maga. Él es Potter, no tu pareja.

Pero al veela no le importaba tal cosa. Estaba convencida de que el otro era la persona que estuvo buscando. Apenas el olor de Potter llegó a él, Draco se derritió en sus brazos. Dejó que el otro lo pegara a él y empezara a moverse en su contra, gimiendo de deseo y desesperación; y no evitó que el otro abriera su uniforme y besara su cuello. Llegara a sus hombros y mordiera mientras seguía empujándose contra él.

-Draco...-susurró el héroe antes de temblar, y caer sobre él, Draco también lo hizo;y no pudo evitar notar que él había... que ellos dos...termi... se sonrojó enormemente, mientras respiraba erráticamente y miró como el otro poco a poco también recuperaba la cordura.

Y se sobresaltó asustado, lo cual hirió enormemente a Draco, quien mordió los labios y bajó la mirada.

-Yo...- inició Harry- no quería forzarte, Malfoy. No sé que me pasó,-exclamó acomodando su ropa, pero al ver la mirada destrozada del otro se detuvo.- ¿Malfoy? ¿Por qué no estás hechizandome? Dijiste que esperabas a tu pareja y yo...-susurró culpable. Draco no pudo evitar que las lágrimas cayeran e inmediatamente cayó al suelo, después de que el otro lo había dejado apoyado en la pared. Harry inmediatamente se puso a su lado.

-He engañado a mi pareja-lloró de inmediato y Harry lo abrazó.

-Fui yo, yo te forcé. No sé porque lo hice, pero esto, esto no es tu culpa Draco.

El otro se tapó la cara, en medio del llanto.

-Fui yo, te di mi amor. No atracción, te di amor y ahora tú, mi veela piensa que eres mi pareja y yo...yo usé sin querer el allure sobre ti. Te forcé.

Harry jadeó ligeramente.

-Me haré responsable-exclamó-yo te pedí tu amor, lo tomaré.

-Tengo una pareja destinada, si sigo con esto, si tu y yo...

Harry tomó su mano.

-Estaré contigo hasta que tu amor que te pedí se desvanezca, hasta que tu veela lo necesite. Y cuando tu pareja aparezca tomaré la responsabilidad y pagaré como tú, como ella quiera.

Abrazándolo, Harry acarició su cabello y consoló al otro, mientras dejaba de llorar. El libro no decía que esto podía pasar, y Malfoy parecía también ser tomado por sorpresa. Pasó bastante tiempo antes de que Malfoy se tranquilizara y Harry parecía apunto de decir algo cuando su estómago gruñó.

Draco parpadeó sorprendido, pero luego rió.

Quizá por el estrés, o el cansancio, pero Harry también lo hizo y luego se miraron.

-Lo siento, jamás fue mi intención que te metieras en este problema.

Draco negó.

-Está bien. Yo... tú me salvaste del fuego maldito. Quería ayudarte.

Indeciso, Harry tomó su mano.

-Comamos algo-exclamó y lo guió fuera de la habitación.

-Potter...

-Harry. Si vamos a ser una pareja temporal, será mejor que nos llamemos por los nombres.

-No tienes que...

-Si, tengo-sonrió suavemente Harry. - Quiero.

El veela se sonrojó al tener sus ojos fijos en él.

-De acuerdo.

Estaban a punto de salir cuando el veela se detuvo y lo miró.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Gracias-exclamó Draco y su _compañero_ sonrió antes de negar suavemente con la cabeza.

-No estoy haciendo nada-respondió. -Después de todo, estoy seguro que tú harías lo mismo por mí.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** HP le pertenece a J.K. Rowling

* * *

**Entre veelas e incubus  
**

**.**

**Capítulo 4  
**

**.**

Malfoy parecía nuevamente él mismo a medida que caminaban hacia las cocinas.

Bueno, no exactamente él mismo. Sus alas, de las cuales Harry tenía una pluma en su bolsillo pues la había encontrado suelta antes de salir, se habían escondido nuevamente; así que lo único que podría demostrar que era un veela era su aroma suave y dulce invadiendo los sentidos de Harry. Su rostro había vuelto a su ya usual tranquilidad, aunque aún tenía las mejillas levemente sonrosadas mientras el gryffindor lo guiaba de la mano hacia las cocinas y miraba tímidamente a los lados, con el fin de obtener la jarra de miel prometida (la cual seguramente era una motivación más para mantenerse en marcha a pesar de lo poco cómodo que se veía en ese momento). Habían acordado que comerían juntos en las cocinas, para evitar las preguntas de los otros estudiantes, ya que el rubio se veía incómodo con él, pero aún más incómodo con la idea de dejarlo ir.

Y no iban a poder comer en la misma mesa.

-Hey-exclamó sonriendo levemente-tropezaras si no ves tu camino.

-Lo sé-exclamó sin mirarlo y a Harry no le preocupó su expresión. El mismo aún estaba un poco avergonzado de cómo lo había arrinconado y poseído, y como lo había deseado, especialmente luego de que él llorara. Porque por Merlín, incluso llorando, Malfoy era encantador. Harry solo había querido consolarlo, prometerle cosas y seguir tocándolo. Quizá porque le quedaba 'amor' dentro de él. Quizá porque era un veela y era normal en ellos. Harry no lo sabía, pero no planeaba averiguarlo en ese momento.

Aún recordaba a Ron embelesado con Delacour. Al menos Harry parecía conservar su mente, o al menos parte de ella cuando Malfoy lo tocaba con su 'amor'.

Aunque, pensó frunciendo el ceño levemente, Malfoy había mencionado que pudo haberle dado atracción y no amor. ¿No se lo había dado porque hubiera vuelto a Harry su juguete, al igual que Zabini hacía? ¿O porque era la mejor manera de liberar a Harry de la influencia del incubus?

Se preguntó si había usado parte de ese encanto, cuando Harry regresó a la Sala de los Menesteres, por él, aquel día.

Y luego se regañó por desconfiar del otro, quien había dicho que bloqueaba su atracción con pociones.

Aún así, Harry se moría por saber.

-Hey, Malfoy...

-¿Si?

-¿Tú...?-empezó pero cuando los ojos grises lo miraron se interrumpió, recordando que aquel día en medio de todo el olor a quemado, a pesar de que su corazón latía con fuerza, no había detectado ningún olor o llamado, solo podía recordar las manos temblorosas en el agarre de Malfoy. Nada como el firme agarre que tenían ahora.

Parecía que había pasado tanto tiempo...

-¿Realmente está bien que comas pura miel?-preguntó Harry, un poco inseguro y Draco se alzó de hombros, con una leve sonrisa.

-No lo sé,-respondió- pero en este momento podría tomar una jarra entera. Es algo acerca de cómo la azúcar nos devuelve las energías, usar el encanto es agotador. Así que a menos que tome la miel, mi otra opción es ir a dormir la siesta. Aún no estoy acostumbrado a usarlo con el tiempo se hará más fácil.

-Entiendo, entonces...¿mmm cuando exactamente descubriste que eras un veela?

-Oh, siempre supe que tenía sangre veela. Nací con el veela, así que se me educó de manera que este no ocasionara tantos problemas. Mientras uno es un bebé o muy inmaduro mágicamente, podría decirse que el veela duerme. Hay excepciones, por supuesto. Si ya has encontrado a tu pareja, y esta se encuentra en peligro, se dice que es posible que se active, también puede activarse lo suficiente para generar esa lealtad y cariño hacia nuestro elegido, pero de lo contrario permanece dormida. En mi caso, por alguna razón las alas que debieron salir cerca de los quince años salieron a los once, podríamos decir que en cuestión veela soy un adulto joven. Oh, bueno, lo hubiera sido si no lo hubiera obligado a retroceder con pociones.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-¿Qué?

-Retroceder con pociones- exclamó abriendo la cocina, ante la mirada curiosa del slytherin.- Estoy seguro que ser un veela te hubiera facilitado muchas cosas. Y siempre creí que amabas la atención.

Draco dudó.

-Yo también lo creía, pero padre decidió que lo mejor era tomarlas porque, bueno... Antes, hace mucho tiempo, para algunos magos las veelas eran como pequeñas muñecas que adoraban coleccionar. El amor que te di, ¿se sintió bien, cierto?-preguntó inseguro.

-Si, sentirse amado es realmente agradable-se sonrojó.

-Bien, pues-se interrumpió cuando Harry pidió waffles con mucha miel de maple, chocolate con bombones, pastel de calabaza, helado y crema batida. Parpadeó sorprendido, especialmente cuando puso todos con cuidado frente a Draco.

-Pues...

-¿Qué decía? Oh, si. La gente se obsesiona con ese sentimiento y lo quiere siempre. Los veelas también pueden crear lujuria, así que algunos los obligaron a meterse en su cama. La idea de acostarse con un veela les fascina-ironizó.- Incluso ahora a las parejas de los veelas, es de las preguntas que les hacen, qué tan cierto era lo fantástico de acostarse con un veela.

El moreno frunció el ceño.

-Creí que solo intimaban con su pareja.

-E idealmente así es. Las enloquecían. Solían matar o separarlos de su pareja. Hay un momento exacto de dolor, justo antes de la ira, el momento perfecto para desarmarlas. Entonces ponle un buen imperio y tienes un veela de juguete. Ahora es ilegal y es causa de ir a Azkabán. Siempre que te descubran. Cuando mis alas salieron antes de entrar a Hogwarts, mamá estaba muy feliz, no todas las generaciones Black tenían un veela activo-exclamó sonriendo y mirando su taza.- Pero papá no estaba contento. Consiguió las pociones y me hizo tomarlas. -Su tono se volvió más seco- Supongo porque él sabía que ya sabes quién había regresado, y estaba evitando que me volviera su puta. O tal vez desconfiaba de sus 'amigos'.

Ouch.

Harry no supo que responder a eso.

-Así que tomaste las pociones. ¿Eso no te lastimó?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Bueno, son casi siete años o más de puras pociones.

-Como todas las pociones tiene efectos secundarios, claro. La pérdida del control del allure es uno, pero si encuentro a mi pareja ella o él pueden ayudarme a controlarlo. Es como un seguro para evitar ser promiscuo creo. Puedo usar la atracción para mi beneficio pero tengo que entrenarlo. Otro efecto secundario es el mal humor, y los cambios emocionales. El veela es un ser de amor y pasión, así que si lo fuerzo a una personalidad fría, podría decirse que se vuelve un poco amargado. Y él es yo, así que...

Harry rió.

-¿Un poco amargado?

-Cierra la boca-exclamó Draco divertido, arrojándole un poco de crema batida.

-Pero has dejado de tomarla.

-He reducido la dosis, si. Como dije antes, dejarla significaría que necesitaría a alguien cuando la gente me acose. Sin embargo, no puedo tenerla por mucho más tiempo. Mientras más tiempo la tome, menos probabilidad tendré de encontrar a mi pareja.

-Yo puedo cuidarte-exclamó Harry sin pensarlo y cuando el otro lo miró, se sonrojó.-Además, bueno, tal vez te vendría bien para arreglar el embrollo en el que nos metí.

El veela sonrió.

-Gracias. Lo pensaré.

-Entonces... a los once.

-Si.

-Así que a los once.

Draco hizo una mueca divertida.

-Sí, papá dijo que quizá me había topado con mi pareja en Diagon. Aunque con todo esto de Voldemort casi enloquezco, era como si mi pareja estuviera en peligro todos los años. Los instintos no me dejaban vivir. Tomando en cuenta la cantidad de alumnos que hubo cada año en peligro por el Lord, es difícil adivinar quien exactamente era. Pensé que era Blaise ¿sabes? Lo conocí a él y a su madre ese día, y él se portó muy caballeroso, incluso besó mi mano. Me gustó. Nos volvimos mejores amigos. Durante mucho tiempo creí que era él.

-Y ahora se odian.

-Nosotros... Él me odia porque lo rechacé.

-¿Qué?

-Si, él no tenía su herencia aún, la obtuvo a los dieciséis, aunque desde pequeño podrías ver su atractivo-exclamó un poco sonrojado y algo se apretó en el pecho de Harry, probablemente porque tenía el amor del otro en él aún y quería ser el único que lo tuviera-y yo ocultaba la mía de todos. Creí que era él, así que me pregunté porque no sentía ese instinto de protección si él había estado conmigo desde entonces, o porque incluso siendo amigos, incluso diciendo que le gustaba, coqueteaba con todos y a mí no me dolía. Es decir, me irritaba, pero no me dolía. Fue ese día que padre dijo que era imposible que fuera mi pareja porque él tenía herencia incubus. Los incubus y los veela no se llevan bien. Son polos opuestos. Aún así pensé que quizá, ya que ambos teníamos herencias mágicas, tal vez podríamos encajar, -comentó suavemente, jugando con su taza-pero cuando sus instintos empezaron a despertar, podía oler en él la lujuria sin fin, su aroma en los demás, la mezcla de olores... por Merlín, era tan desagradable. Vomité el día en que su olor y el de Pansy estaban juntos. Él no sabía que era un veela, no podía olerlo realmente, pero yo sí a él. A los veelas no le agradan los incubus, son, necesitan mucho sexo, y no dudo que pueda amar, pero sus instintos pueden ser satisfechos con cualquiera, y los veela pertenecemos solo a uno. La sospecha de que se nos engañe, la traición, es tan dolorosa como un infarto al corazón... por eso supongo que la magia evita que nos enamoremos de los incubus o vampiros, porque ellos solo nos lastimarían. Lo mismo pasa con ellos, supongo. Los veelas jamás podríamos ser buenas parejas para ellos, los celos nos consumirían, nos volveríamos asesinos.

Harry lo pensó comiendo una cucharada de pastel de melaza.

-¿Así que lo rechazaste cuando se te declaró?

Draco rió amargamente.

-Yo no diría que se declaró. Más bien fue un, quiero poseerte. Él es más fuerte, me arrinconó de la misma manera en que lo hiciste,-Harry jadeó-pero en lugar de ceder, no lo pensé y active mi allure al máximo. Él no era mi pareja. No podía serlo. Alguien tan... -hizo un gesto de asco.- Mi veela se enojó tanto, que aún con las pociones desató su poder. El allure puede seducir a los magos comunes y corrientes, pero para él fue como una ola de dolor. Fue ese día que descubrió que era un veela. Desde entonces no nos hablamos. No quería perder su amistad, así que no había dicho nada, pero me desagradaba estar a su lado. Debió ser muy notorio porque aun cuando intentaba esconder sus aventuras, yo podía olerlas y no podía...

-Evitar arrugar la nariz-completó Harry- siempre que algo no te agrada la arrugas.

-Oh, ¿de verdad?

-Si.

-¿Entonces qué paso?

-Bueno, él no estaba feliz. Parecía querer tener una relación conmigo, pensando que era humano, que no había recibido herencia. Quería tenerme como la pareja "oficial", pero la herencia lo cambiaba todo. Nuestras naturalezas no congeniaban. Me preguntó si siempre lo supe. Dije que sí. Me preguntó si por eso rechazaba sus avances. Asentí. Entonces, me odió. Empezó a agredirme verbalmente. Al principio lo dejé porque sabía que estaba tan molesto como yo lo estuve los primeros meses, pero luego empecé a molestarme también. Porque él pretendía _engañarme_. Quería que fuera el tonto de su historia. Desde entonces nos llevamos tan mal como tu y yo nos llevábamos desde primero.

Viendo la cara de decepción de Draco, Harry quiso aliviarlo.

-Hubiera sido difícil si estuviéramos en esta situación desde los once-rió- Voldemort intentaba matarme activamente cada año.

Draco dejó de comer y lo miró.

-Si, nos llevábamos muy mal ¿cierto?

-Si, pero no me refería a eso. En primero me enfrente a él por la piedra filosofal, en segundo pasó lo de la cámara, en tercero Sirius, en cuarto el Torneo, en quinto...-se detuvo y alzó la mirada al sentir al otro jadear.

-Oh, santo Merlín-exclamó.

-¿Qué, qué pasa?

-Voldemort intentaba matarte todos los años.

-Si. Es lo que decía.

-Y tu y yo nos odiamos todos los años.

-Si.

-Y aún así te ayudé en todos esos años.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Merlín yo... yo le avisé a Snape para que te ayude en primero, en segundo le di pistas a Granger para que encontrara sobre el basilisco, en la Mansión no le dije a todos que eras tú a pesar de que sabía que lo eras, en el Torneo de los Magos le dije a Diggory como abrir el huevo porque sabía que te diría...

-¿Tu qué?

-Todos los años que tomé la poción...-exclamó empezando a tener un ataque de nervios- te odiaba pero te ayudaba. No tiene sentido, si te odiaba ¿por qué te ayude?

-¿Porque era lo correcto? No entiendo, ¿creí que te enojaste porque no fui tu amigo?

-Lo hice, pero no sé porqué. Es decir, seguí siendo amigo de Blaise, quien me gustaba y coqueteaba con medio mundo. No sé porque insistía tanto en molestarte. No es normal, ¿sabes? Pero tú también lo hacías, así que supuse que era normal... Gryffindor vs Slytherin y cosas así. Potter contra Malfoy. Bien y mal.

-No entiendo.

-Y el veela cedió ante ti, cuando pateó a Zabini.

-¿Malfoy?

-Merlín, es que eres tonto, eres mi pareja. Tú eres...-se puso de pie-creo, creo que quiero vomitar.

-¿Qué? ¿Porque soy tu pareja temporal?

-¡No eres temporal! Ese es el maldito problema. Yo te odie porque mi veela necesitaba tener un sentimiento hacia ti, porque no podía ser amor, porque tú me odiabas. ¡Tú me odiabas porque si, porque fui tan odioso que no pudiste amarme! ¡Pero sí pudiste enamorarte de Chang y Weaselette!-gritó con reclamo.

-Malfoy, tranquilo-exclamó cuando lo vio empezar a expulsar magia a través del allure y vio a los elfos mirar fijamente a Draco, y a escuchar pasos hacia su dirección.

-No, no puedo, no lo entiendes, yo... yo lastimé a mi pareja por años. Merlín, te rompí la nariz. Y tú, tú incluso quisiste matarme.

-Tranquilo- empezó a asustarse cuando los estudiantes empezaron a entrar. ¿Así de fuerte era su allure que cruzaba metros?

-No, no lo entiendes. Lo siento, lo siento mucho.

-Malfoy, apaga el allure.

El otro se negó a mirarlo.

-Apágalo.

Este se apagó.

Harry suspiró aliviado.

-Bien,-dijo- creo, creo que al menos no tenemos que preocuparnos porque hayas traicionado a tu pareja-susurró a medida que los alumnos parecían empezar a preguntarse que hacían por ahí. - Ahora, ¿por qué no nos sentamos y hablamos de esto?- Usualmente Harry no era tan paciente, pero quería desesperadamente tranquilizar al otro.

-¿Harry?

La voz de Ginny resaltó en medio de la cocina y Harry la miró. Draco siguió la mirada y se apartó.

-Tengo, tengo que irme-susurró.

-¡Malfoy, espera!

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó ella y Harry la miró levemente antes de salir tras el rubio.

Pero él se había ido.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: HP no me pertenece

* * *

**Entre veelas e incubus**

**.**

**5**

.

El Príncipe de Slytherin estaba a punto de sufrir un ataque de pánico. ¿Cómo no lo había visto antes?, se regañó, era tan obvio…

Había estado obsesionado con Potter durante sus primeros años escolares, solo hablaba de él al punto de recibir la amenaza de Pansy de ser hechizado si volvía a mencionarlo. Es más, Potter no era el tipo de niño al que el rubio slytherin se hubiera acercado para buscar amistad. Estaba mal vestido, era flacucho y un cuatro ojos con unos lentes horribles. No poseía ningún estatus importante que le interesara cuando lo conoció. No parecía rico, poderoso o especialmente atractivo a simple vista, o algo que le dijera a Draco que le convenía crear una alianza. Él no sabía que era Harry Potter, ni lo imaginaba, pero aún así se acercó y esperó que fueran amigos y se volvieran a ver en el tren. Y cuando él rechazó su mano, Draco no pudo soportarlo… y odió a Weasley por haber logrado ser su amigo. Deseó venganza, compensación por el dolor y la ira que sentía dentro.

Merlín, si Voldemort no lo hubiera obligado a pasar todos y cada día de los últimos años pensando cómo sobrevivir, Draco estaba seguro de que hubiera llegado al punto de continuar así el resto de su vida, incluso si el otro terminaba casado con alguna cabeza pelirroja. Quería azotarse la cabeza de lo avergonzado que estaba. Quería ocultarse entre sus alas y permanecer como un ovillo, para que nadie lo viera, ni viera su patético estado. Pero como no podía hacer eso porque también daba pena y no quería que todos supieran que era un veela decidió que las sábanas de su cama serían un buen reemplazo.

Aunque podía cerrar sus cortinas y envolverse en sus alas y sus sábanas mientras comía chocolate, eso sonaba mejor.

-Así que eras tú.-Sonó una voz, y Draco detuvo sus pasos apresurados y volteó hacía la voz de Blaise.-Pude oler como apestaste el castillo en segundos. Típico de un veela sin control ¿Qué ha pasado, tu pareja te rechaza tanto que tenías que drogarla a tal grado para que te acepte?

Draco enseguida quiso negar, pero enseguida el otro continuó hablando.

-Oh, es cierto-respondió a sí mismo, entrecerrando los ojos y avanzando ligeramente hacia adelante- no estás llamando a tu pareja, estás evitando que tome una mía.

El moreno, ligeramente apoyado contra una pared, lo miró con ira; y Draco no pudo evitar retroceder al mirarlo. A la vista del slytherin de ojos grises al otro lo rodeaba un aura negra, lo que significaba peligro. Temblando, por una razón que ni él mismo conocía, tragó. Y entonces notó como los ojos azules de Zabini enrojecían, señal de que estaba utilizando su herencia y preparándose para atacar-Tu olor se activó de pronto y por un momento dudé acerca de qué estaba pasando, hasta que noté que era un allure fuera de control. Debo admitir que estaba sorprendido porque jamás había sentido ese olor, al menos no de tí, el único veela en el colegio del que era consciente; pero en ese instante lo supe, el olor que se expandía era de esa persona. La persona que estaba dejando su olor en él. Mis intenciones para Potter eran notables, las conocías. Fingiste que no te importaban. Tú osaste meterte con el chico que yo pretendía. Tú lo estabas desintoxicando de mi atracción ¡Él iba a ser mío!-gritó.

Draco solo resopló. Por supuesto, había hecho enojar a un incubus; que era lo que, desde el principio, quiso evitar. Un incubus solía enfadarse si alguien se entrometía entre él y su víctima, y Draco no solo lo había hecho una, sino varias veces. Una víctima como Potter debió ser difícil de llegar a controlar, con su capacidad de evitar el imperio, pero Zabini lo había empezado a lograr; y Draco podía notarlo, pero aún así lo había liberado. Simplemente no le parecía correcto que Potter, que lo salvó y salvó al mundo, terminara como un esclavo mágico; así que siguiendo ese instinto de cautela y contradiciendo su intención de no tener problemas, liberó su mente. No solo lo había hecho, le había dado información al otro de lo que pasaba y cómo podía evadir que siguieran influyéndolo. Ciertamente Zabini se hubiera acostado hace bastante con cualquiera que hubiera escogido, pero alguien como Potter había ofrecido tal resistencia sobre esa manipulación, que Zabini se había visto obligado a cortejar. Y cuando uno cortejaba podía caer en su propia trampa. No sabía durante cuánto tiempo lo hizo, pero lo que sí sabía es que debió ser bastante.

Parecía ser que ahora, a los ojos de Zabini, Potter había dejado de ser una excelente fuente de magia y podía ser un buen compañero "oficial". Con quién tener descendencia.

Ese pensamiento enojó a Draco.

-No necesité mucho-se burló-sólo lo toqué una vez. Parece que 'mi amor' es mucho más fuerte que tu lujuria. No, permiteme corregir eso. A él le gustó más mi amor. -Lo cual era explicable, porque el otro era su pareja.-Y a diferencia de ti, no necesité influenciarlo. Él me aceptó tan rápido que vino a mi una y otra vez, para evadirte a ti.

Sabía que lo estaba enojando, pero realmente lo tomó por sorpresa cuando Zabini se le lanzó encima.

Puede que fuera un veela, pero Draco jamás se había permitido serlo del todo; así que hasta el momento jamás había llamado a sus atributos de pelea a su gana. La inexperiencia en batalla lo preocupó, especialmente porque ahora no estaba enojado, estaba confundido.

Estaba contrariado a tal punto de reclamarle a su elegido por serlo, cosa realmente ilógica en un veela normal, el cual hubiera estado feliz de que el otro siquiera lo hubiera mirado.

Y ahora, a minutos de comprender quién era su pareja, estaba luchando por ella y por su derecho a intentar estar a su lado.

No le había dicho a Potter, pero había otra forma de romper el lazo entre el veela y el elegido. Era la más obvia de hecho, y esa no se trataba de matar al compañero, sino al veela. Difícil pero no imposible, especialmente cuando el veela no estaba oficialmente emparejado. Un veela que aún no se había unido era mucho más débil de lo que podía ser.

Lo cual era un problema al luchar con un incubus, que reunía magia del sexo y que siempre estaba saciado y rebosando de magia. Salazar, si Blaise se acostaba con Potter no solo Draco estaría acabado. Cualquiera al que se enfrentara lo estaría, especialmente si tenía sus instintos asesinos activos, como ahora.

Era aterrador, pero incluso sin unirse, Draco decidió que no se permitiría morir. No lo había hecho siendo un simple humano, no lo haría ahora. Había despertado el encanto, podía desplegar las garras. Harry lo había atiborrado de dulces, pero más importante, lo había besado, lo había arrinconado y había intentado poseerlo, llenándolo de su propio deseo. La magia del moreno había intoxicado a Draco, y esa era la magia más poderosa que conocía. Puede que el veela estuviera en estado de crisis hacía unos segundos, pero las energía de Draco estaba al cien.

Él podía hacer esto.

Le tomó un segundo, solo un segundo antes de abrir la boca y trinar.

Fue horriblemente alto, tan alto que algunas ventanas se rompieron. Blaise se tapó los oídos antes de sacar sus alas de murciélago y cubrirse; y luego, cuando la ola de sonido se alejó, extendió sus alas, tomando impulso hacia adelante, estirando su mano hacia Draco con sus garras filosas ya a la vista. En respuesta, Draco saltó hacia atrás y sacó sus alas, agitándolas para alejarse y luego, sacó sus propias garras y agitó la mano, haciendo que varias plumas se salieran de las alas y fueran hacia Blaise como cuchillas.

Una de ellas rozó la mejilla de Blaise y le sacó sangre. Otras se dirigieron a sus alas y las rasparon ocasionándole dolor. Con su vuelo interrumpido, Blaise cayó al suelo, y entonces, antes de que Draco se diera cuenta voló hacia su compañero de clases y lo arrinconó hacia la pared. Con la mano clavando sus garras en su garganta, haciendo que sangrara. Intentando cortar cada una de sus cuerdas vocales. El rubio se retorció en respuesta y dejó salir un sonido de dolor intentando trinar nuevamente, pero al no lograrlo solo pudo lanzar la atracción lo más fuerte que pudo.

Ellos vendrían, se dijo Draco. Tenían que.

Blaise se retorció ante la ola de magia pero no cedió. El rubio tampoco. Con sus propias garras procedió a clavarlas en el cuerpo del otro. En su estómago y otra en la mano que lo aprisionaba. El moreno, como respuesta, lo invadió con su propia magia de atracción que para Draco era como miles de cuchillos y lo hizo querer vomitar. No cedió. Mantuvo las garras a pesar de la falta de aire y las sacó del estómago y el brazo del otro para atacar directamente las alas, haciéndoles cortes que evitaron al otro seguir flotando.

Ambos cayeron al suelo, y Draco aspiró aire, antes de que la cola del italiano lo tomara de la garganta y lo lanzara lejos…

Los pasos sonaron cerca, varios alumnos jadearon al llegar. Todos encantados por la ola de magia que Draco dejó salir, todos excepto Harry.

-¿Draco?-preguntó él cuando voló cerca de él y se azotó contra la pared, nuevamente.

Sus alas, aplastadas por el golpe se quejaron de dolor, pero Draco se obligó a soportarlo. Aún así su encanto perdió fuerza y liberó a los alumnos. Merlín, estaba agotado y la pelea apenas estaba iniciando. Cuando el otro se lanzó de nuevo al ataque, sabiendo que su veela estaba realmente fuera de práctica, Draco sacó su varita.

-Bombarda máxima-gritó, apuntando a la pared tras él y Blaise, sorprendido por el cambio de ataque, miró atrás antes de ser golpeado por un montón de rocas. Harry, por su parte, lanzó un protego a los alumnos junto a él, que ahora gritaban asustados aim comprender cómo o porqué estaban ahí. Cuando las rocas dejaron de caer, Blaise se levantó con furia y en algún momento, atraído por el hechizo, miró hacia Harry. Harry, quien tenía una de las plumas de Draco en su bolsillo y olía al Malfoy. Su mirada permaneció en él por segundos, descubriendo, comprendiendo quién era realmente la pareja de su ex amigo, y luego gritó furioso cambiando su expresión.

-¿Lo escogiste como pareja? ¿Todo este tiempo fue Potter?

Draco parpadeó confundido, como si no entendiera si le reclamaba que Draco hubiera escogido a Harry como pareja desde el principio o justo ahora que él había intentado tenerlo. Si estaba furioso de perder a Harry por Draco o a Draco por Harry.

No importó mucho, porque los ojos rojos de Zabini oscurecieron y miró al gryffindor antes de emanar más magia. Y luego su expresión cambió. Ya no era como antes al mirar al león, expresando coqueteo y elegancia, no. Era como quién ha encontrado su punto de victoria. Miró al Elegido y luego al Príncipe de Slytherin, quién sujetaba su garganta, y luego sonrió arrogantemente, limpiando la sangre que seguía brotando de su mejilla.

En un segundo, el slytherin supo qué intentaría Blaise.

Si no podía vencer a Draco, lo quebraría.

_Hay un punto entre el dolor y la ira..._

Draco no lo pensó mucho, el veela en él estaba en modo de defensa así que vivía de instintos de supervivencia. Así que, aún si Draco moría, se encargaría que Blaise también. No iba a dejar que dañara a su elegido. No perdonaría que lo tocara. Sin importar cuán débil fuera, seguía siendo su pareja. Su elegido. Si debía morir para salvarlo. Draco iba a hacerlo.

No podía chillar para lanzar a Blaise lejos, porque su garganta dolía como los mil demonios, pero podía hacer otra cosa. Cuando el otro se dirigió velozmente a Harry, Draco se interpuso, recibiendo el golpe por él y sacando sangre por su boca cuando su propio estómago fue golpeado. Las alas se extendieron, dando la fuerza suficiente a Draco para no caer sobre el niño que vivió, y protegerlo, y sus garras tomaron los hombros de Zabini, empujándolo hacia atrás. Y cuando la luz del sol golpeó los ojos de Draco, vio su última salvación. Porque al no liberar al veela por años había algo que él tenía y Blaise no.

Un mayor control sobre su parte maga.

Pensamientos principalmente humanos a pesar de la ira o el miedo en él.

Y ese pensamiento humano le dijo que lo tirara hacia el vacío, que el otro no podía volar.

Usando lo último de sus energías, Draco alejó al otro de él y alzó a su varita .

-Expulso-gritó, lanzando al otro por el hueco.

Harry jadeó.

-¡Draco! ¡Malfoy! ¡No!-gritó corriendo a sujetarlo cuando lo vio caminar hacia el mismo hueco entre el impulso y sus torpes movimientos causados por sus heridas y la sangre perdida. El gryffindor se preparó para escuchar con terror la caída del incubo, y volteó a mirar a sus congelados compañeros asomarse asustados, cuando entre ellos vislumbró a su anterior Jefa de Casa llegando a toda prisa.

-¡Wingardium Leviosa!-la voz de la directora se escuchó, y entonces Blaise se vió atrapado por el hechizo de la profesora, quien lo devolvió al castillo, lo amarró con cuerdas y lo miró duramente y luego a Draco.

-¡Señor Malfoy! ¡Señor Zabini! A mi despacho.

Draco respiró agitado por la corta pero dura pelea y, aliviado, miró a Harry. Sus ojos brillaban plateados y aún no desaparecían las garras ni las alas.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó y el otro asintió aún sorprendido. Draco lo abrazó. Y trinó.

Fue suave, dulce.

Fue como un llanto de alivio que casi hizo llorar a quienes lo rodeaban, y al mismo Harry, al sentir el miedo, la preocupación y el alivio en aquella delicada canción.

Los alumnos miraron a Malfoy y empezaron a susurrar entre ellos, mientras Draco seguía liberando esa dulce melodía, que ahora parecía un pequeño poema de amor.

Harry lo abrazó de vuelta, ligeramente sonrojado.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Qué pasa? Es tu garganta ¿no es así?-preguntó preocupado cuando por fin el veela se detuvo. Draco quiso responderle, pero entonces cabeceó cansado. Sus alas se escondieron y sus garras desaparecieron, antes de caer sobre él con los ojos cerrados.

-¡Malfoy! ¡Malfoy!

-Señor Potter-exclamó entonces la directora despachando a los demás alumnos- ¿Qué sucedió aquí?-preguntó apenas se fueron. Lanzó un hechizo y el castillo empezó a rearmarse solo ante el asombro del gryffindor.

-No, no lo sé. Draco y yo estábamos en la cocinas y entonces liberó su encanto atrayendo gente a la cocina, entró en pánico, se fue y antes de que pudiera reaccionar sentí que estaba liberándolo de nuevo, en otro lado. Atrajo a los estudiantes. Cuando llegamos, ellos estaban peleando. En algún momento Zabini me miró y se dirigió a mí. Fue cuando Draco lo lanzó hacia, bueno, el hueco.

-Si intentó matar al señor Zabini, por atacarlo, entonces debo suponer que usted es su pareja.

-Eso creo, yo, nos acabamos de enterar. Aún íbamos a hablar de eso.

-Ya veo-respondió. -Tomando en cuenta su anterior queja sobre el señor Zabini quiero creer que es una pelea de dominio sobre usted. Que el señor Zabini aquí presente perdió. -Zabini gruñó, mirando con rabia al rubio inconsciente; y Harry abrazó a su compañero, mirando al italiano de regreso. Retándolo a acercarse.- Lleve al señor Malfoy a la enfermería. Por otro lado, señor Zabini, usted y yo tendremos una plática con su madre.

-¿Dominio? Él intentó matarme.

La anciana suspiró cansada.

-Los incubus son… impredecibles. Estoy segura que su compañero puede explicarlo mejor-exclamó con ternura, mirando al muchacho que lo había defendido-por favor, llévelo a la enfermería.

Harry asintió y lanzó un hechizo de aligeramiento sobre Draco para poder cargarlo. Una vez lo tuvo entre sus brazos, miró su implecable cabello ahora despeinado y apretó los labios en una mueca.

-Lo siento-susurró y lo abrazó con fuerza, apurándose para llevarlo lo más pronto posible con Madam Pomfrey.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**: HP no me pertenece

* * *

**Entre veelas e incubus**

**.**

**5**

.

Madam Pomfrey abrió mucho los ojos cuando vio el estado de Draco.

-Señor Potter, ¿qué ha pasado con el Señor Malfoy?

Harry le contó la historia con prisa, para que pudieran atenderlo lo más rápido posible. No obstante la enfermera no sabía mucho de veelas, y lo puso en un estado de estasis para tener tiempo de contactar a alguien que lo hiciera.

-Por favor, Señor Potter, no lo deje solo y espere aquí. Volveré lo más pronto posible-exclamó saliendo con prisa, antes de indicarle que podía tomar asiento a su lado. Harry lo hizo, exhausto mentalmente y preguntándose como las cosas habían resultado de esta manera. Su pareja ¿eh? pensó mirando a Malfoy. Tenía sentimientos confusos por ello. Aunque él había visto muchos lados del veela que lo hacían pensar en él de una manera que durante la guerra no hubiera pensado jamás, sabía que este era el mismo chico que había insultado a sus padres y le había roto la nariz en el tren. Es solo que no parecía muy importante ahora que era el chico que había evitado que un incubo lo matara, y había tomado tímidamente su mano con temor a que se alejara.

-Merlín-exclamó cansado, antes de que la puerta de la enfermería se abriera y sus amigos pasaran por ella.

-¿Harry, estás bien?-preguntó Hermione corriendo hacia él y entonces miró al chico rubio en la cama.

-Malfoy, tiene alas...-susurró antes de jadear y mirar a Harry, como si de pronto comprendiese que él era un veela, y Harry su pareja. Ron también lo hizo, con el ceño fruncido.

-Compañero, ¿por qué estás aquí?- preguntó seriamente.

Harry no tenía paciencia ni energía para responder. No cuando la había usado toda para explicarle a la enfermera. Cuando la Directora entró y le ordenó seguirla a la dirección, él lo hizo, ignorando el hecho de que sus amigos iban tras él. Ignoró todos sus llamados porque, por dentro, estaba muy enojado con Zabini por haber hecho que ellos estuvieran como tontos por semanas y sobre todo, porque el veela que lo había defendido de su influencia, ahora estaba en cama. Totalmente herido. Harry quería despedazarlo, quería venganza, quería...

-Señor Potter-exclamó McGonagall deteniéndose.- Señor Potter, deténgase por favor. Creo que está en shock.

Shock. Harry parpadeó sorprendido cuando ella lo tomó de los hombros, y entonces como si reaccionara, empezó a sentir un profundo dolor y unas ganas de llorar. Fue cuando lo notó. El amor de Draco, que había estado constantemente ahí, como una constante brisa cálida por semanas, se esfumó como si nunca hubiera estado ahí. No solo notó aquello, notó que su propia magia y su corazón, extrañaba ese amor.

Jadeó.

-Harry, Harry-llamó Hermione, y él la miró apenas descubriendo que ella se portaba normal, por primera vez por semana. No hablaba de lo bueno que sería que Harry tuviera una cita con Zabini. Ni estaba mirándolo de esa manera que había empezado a catalogar influenciada. Por primera vez, supuso que al igual que con Draco, algo estaba obstruyendo la influencia de Zabini.

-¿Por qué...-susurró- por qué me siento como a punto de llorar?

La directora McGonagall suspiró.

-Debe ser debido a que usted y su compañero veela estaban estableciendo una unión y ahora este fue cortado de golpe.

Harry la miró sin entender.

-¿Estableciendo una conexión? ¿Cortada de golpe?

-Oh-susurró Hermione.-Oh, Harry. Cuando los veelas y sus parejas empiezan a convivir, se establece un lazo mágico entre ellos que se va creando poco a poco. A veces, ese lazo se corta de golpe con la muerte o el estado grave del veela o su pareja. A veces, es gradual cuando el veela o la pareja simplemente se va. Estás sintiendo el abandono del veela. No como tal, parece, porque estás, bueno, casi normal y Malfoy se ve fatal en la cama de la enfermería. Lo que significa que no habían avanzado mucho.

-¿Él está muriendo?-titubeó.

-No lo sé. Lo sabremos cuando Madam Pomfrey nos actualice. Mientras tanto he llamado a los padres del Señor Malfoy y a la Señora Zabini. Ambos están en mi despacho, y me gustaría que ellos escucharan tu visión del asunto.

-¿Asunto?¿Qué asunto?-preguntó Ron.

-Más tarde- susurró Harry caminando tras ella, ellos intentaron seguirlo. La directora los mandó a su casa para el alivio de Harry.

.

Cuando llegó al lugar, los adultos ya estaban ahí. Con Zabini herido y amarrado en una silla, al parecer porque Madam Pomfrey también traería a un experto para él, aunque menos urgente que con Draco, ellos ya parecían suponer que había pasado, y estaban gritándose uno a otro.

McGonagall suspiró cansada.

-Basta. Señores, lo he llamado porque debo notificarles la situación que ha ocurrido.

Luego de que la bruja exclamara los hechos de los que fue testigo, y Harry también, añadiendo como había sido influenciado por Zabini y como se había hecho más cercano con Draco. Ellos volvieron a empezar a discutir acerca de instintos sin controlar, hipocresías, falta de honor, y falta de vergüenza por falta de Zabini.

-Oh por favor,-exclamó Lucius cuando la Señora Zabini se quejó del estado de su hijo, especialmente la herida de sus alas- van a regenerarse. Eso hacen las alas de murciélago, se regeneran. La voz de Draco no lo hará si él la arruinó. Y él lo sabe, por eso intentó quitársela.

Harry jadeó.

No podía ser, ¿cierto? Luego, luego de la pelea, Draco había cantado...

Retrocedió, llamando la atención de Narcissa Malfoy.

-¿Draco está bien, Potter?-preguntó, exactamente de con el mismo tono, aquel día que fingió que él estaba muerto.

-No... no lo sé. Quiero. Espero que sí-respondió titubeante y ella abrió los ojos al escucharlo responder.

-Potter, necesitas azúcar.

-¿Qué?

-¿Estás sintiendo un vacío cierto? Dijiste que llevabas tiempo recibiendo el amor de Draco, si él está grave o débil puede ser cortado de golpe. Debes comer un poco de azúcar. No lo solucionará, pero te hará sentir mejor, ten-exclamó la mujer ofreciéndole dulces. Él la miró confundido y ella susurró.- Supuse que Draco querría unos, y los tomé de la cocina-exclamó tristemente.-Ahora que su naturaleza era libre.

Harry tomó uno agradecido, y estaba a punto de preguntarle algo cuando se escuchó la voz de la Señora Zabini, fuerte y clara.

-Es claro que nuestros hijos decidieron que los dos no podrían volver a compartir espacio en Hogwarts.

-¿Y pretendes que tu hijo salvaje sea quien se quede en Hogwarts?-se indignó.

-Él no es un salvaje. Había demostrado sus intenciones a Potter, fue tu hijo quien no respetó a su pareja "oficial".

-Oficial-se burló Lucius- escúchate. Oficial. O sea, más de uno. Intercambiable. Mi hijo estaba en todo su derecho de defender y apoyar a su única y destinada pareja. Tú hijo debió retroceder una vez que olfateó el reclamo en él. ¡Además quiso matarlo!

-Pero está vivo así que sigue siendo la pareja oficial de mi hijo.

-¿Están locos?

Ellos empezaron a discutir.

Y entonces, en medio del debate, Narcissa se sobresaltó y abrazó a Harry.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó él y como respuesta, McGonagall sonrió a la señora Zabini.

-Estoy de acuerdo. Por favor, Señores Malfoy, tomen a sus hijos y vayanse.

Los ojos azules de los Zabinis, brillaron.

-La están influenciando-exclamó Narcissa. -Toma mi mano, y no la sueltes.

-¿Por qué?

-No somos criaturas mágicas, así que tenemos amuletos contra ellos.

-Y quiero que sepan que voy a establecer cargos contra su hijo por...

Lucius enrojeció a medida que ella hablaba, y fue entonces que Narcissa se puso de pie, con la mano firmemente unida a Harry y tomó su varita. Harry la miró confundido, esperando que ella no hechizara a McGonagall.

Excepto que la Señora Malfoy hizo eso.

-Aguamenti.

Un chorro de agua baño por completo a la Directora, quien jadeó impactada.

-Oh, cariño, pensé que me estabas pidiendo una ducha fría, porque me parece que te estabas volviendo un títere sin tu consentimiento a cambio de sexo que no te iban a dar-exclamó dulcemente Narcissa y la directora la miró con la boca abierta.-Y no podía permitirlo, Ahora, ¿puedes continuar? Me hablabas de como ibas a acusar a Draco al Ministerio, porque al parecer es ilegal usar la herencia mágica en personas con puestos muy importantes, ¿correcto? Me temo que no le pasará nada a Draco, ya que Potter es su pareja y técnicamente él le pidió su amor, así que no creo que puedas ir contra su palabra. Así tenga que tomar la mano de Potter por la eternidad, no lo dejaré caer en el encanto de los Zabinis.

-Parece que Hogwarts no tiene el nivel de lidiar con sanguijuelas sexuales que pueden oler que alguien ya es pareja de un veela y aún así andan de calientes y molestosos;así que me llevaré a mi hijo y a su pareja a Beauxbatons, donde probablemente hayan mejores docentes, menos influenciables-exclamó finalmente Lucius tomando su varita.

-Eso no será necesario, Señor Malfoy-exclamó rápidamente McGonagall.

-¿Por favor,-se burló la señora Zabini- crees que aceptaran a un veela defectuoso? Es solo un trepador, ser pareja de la persona que dijo odiar por años, por favor. Qué conveniente.

-¿Cómo llamaste a mi hijo?-susurró Narcissa.

-Veela defectuoso-puntuó la otra.

-Lucius, toma la mano de Potter.

Lucius lo hizo de mala gana, muy obedientemente. Harry no pudo evitar mirarlo, y descubrió que éste miraba, con una sonrisa divertida a su esposa.

Lo último que vio Harry antes de que la directora lo guiara fuera, fue a Narcissa Malfoy hechizando el trasero de la súcubo una y otra vez, exclamando que si no quería que el resto de sus alas y las de su hijo se volvieran sopa de murciélago, iba a dejar de usar su atracción hacia Harry, e iba a corregir la forma de hablar hacia su hijo.

.

Cuando Draco abrió los ojos le dolía la cabeza, y la luz lo hizo parpadear en un intento de protegerse.

Tonta, tonta luz, pensó con un gemido y como respuesta una de sus alas lo cubrió oscureciendo todo.

Sí, eso es, pensó feliz antes de acomodarse de lado y tratar de seguir durmiendo.

Duerme, decía el veela en una suave canto, te lo mereces.

¿Se lo merecía realmente?, se preguntó el slytherin ¿Por qué?

Bueno, no importaba, Draco estaba feliz por alguna razón. Quiso usar un brazo de almohada, y entonces lo notó, su mano apretaba la de alguien más.

¿Pansy?, pensó vagamente antes de reconocer el calor de su elegido y sonrió feliz, acomodándose como un gato en una pequeña bolita.

Oh, era Harry.

-Debes estar soñando algo realmente lindo-escuchó un susurro y sintió como su cabello era acariciado.

Si, pensó, él estaba con su elegido, quien le susurraba suavemente y lo acariciaba. Era un sueño lindo.

Con el alma totalmente relajada, Draco siguió durmiendo.

Cuando despertó nuevamente, ya era de noche. Le tomó un tiempo recordar dónde estaba y por qué y cuando lo hizo se sentó en la cama, y sostuvo su cabeza. Dolía como los mil demonios.

-Despertaste, ¿estás mejor?

Draco volteó hacia la voz y descubrió a su elegido a su lado, haciendo algunos ensayos. Draco se sobresaltó al verlo, e intentó hablar, pero su voz no salió. Sorprendido, llevó una mano hacia su garganta, y sintió las vendas a su alrededor. ¿Acaso había perdido la voz?, se preguntó tristemente, ¿qué había de sus alas? de inmediato las examinó intentando verificar que estuvieran bien. Lo estaban, así que suspiró aliviado al verlas sin los horribles huecos que sabía le había hecho a las de Zabini.

-Oh, Madam Pomfrey dijo que tendrías que permanecer unos días sin hablar y sin ocultar tus alas. Algunos de sus huesos fueron arreglados. Y tu voz está muy delicada, pero con los cuidados adecuados estarás bien pronto, y listo para cantar-se sonrojó recordando la canción del otro.-Parece que fue muy difícil. Tuvieron que traer a un experto en veelas para atenderte. Tus padres están en la oficina de la Directora, por cierto, vinieron a verte un rato, pero están tratando aún con el asunto de Zabini, los doctores y creo que incluso algunos abogados. ¿Te sientes mejor? Una vez que tomaste mi mano no la soltaste en todo el día, tuve que hacer un sobre esfuerzo para escapar al baño y a la cena.

Oh, Draco parpadeó sonrojado y bajó la cabeza. Harry, paciente, se acercó a él. Se subió a un lado de su cama y lo examinó.

-Luces mejor, Zabini te apaleó horrible.

Draco jadeó al oír el nombre de su compañero, y sus propios daños. Entonces, vino la pregunta más importante.

¿Él... había perdido?

Ante su rostro desconsolado, Harry le sonrió.

-Ganaste, técnicamente lo hubieras matado al tirarlo desde lo alto sin que él pudiera volar. Solo está vivo por la Directora.

Oh, suspiró Draco, acostándose nuevamente y cerrando los ojos unos segundos.

-¿Tienes hambre?-susurró Harry, poniéndose de pie, y antes de pensarlo, Draco lo estaba sujetando de la mano, para que no se fuera. Harry sonrió y juntó sus frentes.

¿Cuando empezó a portarse así? Se preguntó el rubio, sonrojado.

-Ahí esta- suspiró aliviado Harry y ante la confusión de Draco, señaló- Tu amor, lo he extrañado profundamente.

¿Mi amor?,se preguntó.

Pero Harry no exclamó más, depositó un suave beso en su frente antes de alejarse.

-Iré por miel, y algo de comer-exclamó y ante la mención de la miel, Draco se alegró. Lo suficiente para dejarlo ir.

-Por cierto,-añadió Harry antes de salir.- Las alas de Zabini no van a regenerarse. Tu padre dijo que querrías saberlo apenas despertaras. Parece que las dañaste permanentemente.

Permanentemente, pensó Draco parpadeando y luego sonrió.

_Si, te lo mereces_, pensó el rubio antes de acostarse con una sonrisa y escuchar la risa del otro.

-Ahora no puedo evitar preguntarme esa vez soñabas algo lindo. Porque la razón de tu sonrisa ahora es un poco espeluznante, que él haya sido dañado para siempre.

Draco rodó los ojos.

¿Tu qué sabes, pensó? Estoy muy orgulloso de mí.

Movió la mano indicándole que se apresurara.

Harry negó con la cabeza.

-Bien, bien. Regresaré pronto, Draco-exclamó y Draco sonrió satisfecho en su cama.-Y Draco-añadió haciendo al otro voltear hacia él-Me alegra que estés bien.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer**: HP no me pertenece

* * *

**Entre veelas e incubus**

**.**

**Epílogo**

.

No se suponía que Harry estuviera haciéndole el amor a Draco en medio de la fiesta de aniversario del fin de la guerra, tenía que estar en medio de toda la gente dando mensajes de esperanza, agradeciendo participaciones en la guerra, exclamando lo mucho que los aurores se eforzaban por mantener el orden de la sociedad... pero eso era exactamente lo que estaba haciendo. Habían encontrado un cuarto totalmente vacío y se había introducido en él, antes de besarse con fuerza y empezar a retirar la ropa del otro.

-Saca tus alas-ordenó el héroe con voz entrecortada y cuando el rubio lo hizo, Harry solo pudo gemir fuerte, antes de apoderarse de su boca y tomarlo con más fuerza. Draco sollozó cuando el otro acarició las plumas y dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás para que Harry se apoderara de su cuello.

-Dijiste...-empezó Draco a hablar con dificultad, a medida que Harry besaba un hombro-dijiste que tenías que estar ahí en el momento del discurso.

-Que lo dé Hermione, no me importa-exclamó Harry y el slytherin rió suavemente antes de asentir.

-¿Me estás usando como pretexto para escapar de tus obligaciones, Jefe de Aurores?-preguntó travieso y Harry negó, antes de girarlo y besarlo suavemente, apoyándolo contra la pared, de la misma manera que lo había hecho años atrás cuando descubrieron que era su pareja destinada. Solo que esta vez, ambos estaban seguros de lo que hacían y que estarían juntos para siempre, por lo que no hubo vacilación a medida que se poseían más y más hasta liberarse.

-No necesito pretextos para darle amor a mi veela.

-Y el hecho de que Zabini esté ahí afuera, colgado del brazo de Victor Krum no significa nada.

Harry negó.

-Vi la mirada que te dio. No importa cuánto odie el hecho de que seas un veela, le gustas.

-Tú le gustas, peleamos por ti.

-Y ganaste.

-Gané.

-Así que, ¿por qué no aprovechas tu premio?-sonrió Harry, coqueto, antes de besarlo. Draco lo hizo, canturreando de felicidad. Cuando ambos se dejaron ver nuevamente en la fiesta, Hermione los miró exasperada.

-Te estuve buscando por horas-reclamó ella-¡tuve que dar el discurso del aniversario por ti! Dijiste que irías por bebidas y desapareciste. El Ministro estaba a punto de organizar un rescate hasta que noté que ni tú ni Draco estaban cerca, y le dije que no era necesario. ¿Dónde estaban? Ni siquiera me dejaste un borrador ¡Tuve que improvisar!

Cuando Draco soltó una risita, ella suspiró.

-No me digan que... No puede ser. ¡Harry! Han pasado años desde que se unieron, ¿cómo es posible que aún parezcan adolescentes?

-Harry se puso un poco posesivo con Zabini cerca, no que me queje.

-Pequeño ingrato-exclamó Harry, tomando su mano- tú estuviste de aquí para allá coqueteando con todo mundo. Te encanta tenerlos a tus pies, ¿y se supone que debo quedarme quieto viendo como intentan atraer tu atención? ¿Como chocan disimuladamente contigo y te invitan bebidas? ¿Y más cuando el hombre que casi te dejó una vez sin voz está cerca? Tenía que asegurarme que estuvieras lejos de él y cerca de mí.

-Soy un veela, ser bonito es lo mío. Algunos tienen buen gusto y otros simplemente son débiles ante el allure, sin importar lo muy bajo que esté. Y sí, te aseguraste que estuviera cerca, muy cerca, y te lo agradezco. Fui muy divertido- exclamó dándole un beso en la mejilla y sacándole una sonrisa a Harry.

-¿Y por qué estabas usando el allure exactamente?-entrecerró los ojos Hermione, mirándolo con cautela.

-Tal vez quería ver cuánto resistía mi esposo, el cual exclamó que no me besaría en toda la noche, y el único que lo siente con mucha, mucha fuerza. Aunque, también es el único que tiene inmunidad ante el allure cuando quiere y se esfuerza.

-Ese soy yo, pero no pude resistirme hoy.

-¿Y por qué no habría de besarte?-exclamó Hermione con los ojos entrecerrados- ¿Qué plan oscuro estaba evitando?

-Si, Potter ¿Por qué? - preguntó Malfoy, tocando su brazo insinuante.

-Porque tú-siseó Harry antes de besarlo bruscamente- tú te vestiste a propósito con mi túnica y si te besaba no podría parar y lo sabes, y por eso lo hiciste.

-Tu túnica...-repitió Hermione-saben qué, no preguntaré. Solo que la próxima vez, avísenme.

-¿Qué? ¿Que vamos a ir a ...?

-Si. ¡No! Que me van a ofrecer de sacrificio o algo por ir a divertirse. -Y antes que Draco hablara intentarla especificar en qué, Hermione lo miró mal y lo silenció.-No completes esa frase, Draco Malfoy. Eres un veela desvergonzado. No te pareces nada a ese veela dulce y tímido que fuiste en nuestro último año.

Draco rió.

-No puedo evitarlo, Harry me tiene muy consentido y mimado. Soy un veela amado totalmente, así que, naturalmente, me vuelvo presumido y alegre. ¿Acaso no es lo mismo con Fleur?

-Supongo que tienes un punto,-suspiró la ex gryffindor mirando a su cuñada platicar con las damas de sociedad-aunque no se que tan bueno sea que se sientan tan confiados. Por cierto, ten-exclamó ella- te guarde un poco de postre.

-Eres un amor-exclamó el veela, besando su mejilla, lo que ganó pequeños gritos de chicas a su alrededor y un sentimiento cálido en Hermione.

-La confianza es lo que nos permite exclamar con firmeza que nuestros compañeros nos aman, y nos brinda la fuerza para defenderlos cuando es necesario-exclamó Draco comiendo velozmente su pedazo de tarta de frutas.-Además, ¿no has notado aún que mi pareja es Harry Potter? No quiero presumirte, pero incluso entre los veelas soy muy afortunado y puedo darme el lujo de presumir.

El Jefe de Aurores sonrió complacido.

-¡Oh, ya veo porque lo aceptaste! Te encanta que alimenten tu ego-rió la mujer antes de sonreír.-Por cierto, tu adorado esposo se está comiendo tu porción de postre ahí.

-Déjalo, puede que lo haya agotado hace un momento, no me sorprendería que corra por una jarra de miel de maple.

Draco lo miró.

-Creído.

-Te adoro, lo sabes.

-Me alegra que se encontraran uno al otro, y tú, Harry, puedas ser amado como nunca lo fuiste. A pesar de que jamás tendrás ese perfil bajo que siempre soñaste, con él a tu lado.

-Todavía puede ser muy dulce y tímido cuando quiere-exclamó Harry, rodeando la cintura de Draco, y saludando de lejos a Luna.-Me gusta mucho esa faceta también.

-Si, pero no podía usarla hoy. Ese es mi comportamiento ante ti y la familia, donde sé que estás sano y salvo. Hoy tenía que demostrarle a todo tu club de fans de Harry Potter que eres mío y solo mío y voy a hacerlas sufrir si interfieren entre nosotros.

-Tu solo quieres ver el mundo arder.

Draco rió divertido, pero antes de que respondiera se tensó y sus ojos cambiaron ligeramente a un color más plateado.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Harry con preocupación al reconocer la señal de peligro, y Hermione llamó rápidamente junto a ella a Ron, quien intentaba que Neville invitara a Daphne Greengrass a bailar.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Ron.

-Huele a fornicación.

Sorprendido por la frase y recordando la última vez donde lo escuchó, Harry respiró profundo y volteó atrás de él para descubrir que Zabini estaba caminando hacia ellos, con una sonrisa coqueta y ojos venenosos. Parecía haber dejado a Krum en algún lado, porque por primera vez en la noche estaban separados.

-Eso aplicaría más a ti en este momento-siseó Zabini llegando, mirando a Harry de arriba a abajo-. De hecho ambos apestan a romance. Uff.

-No es fornicación si estoy casado, imbécil-respondió el rubio y Zabini rió como quitándole importancia.

Harry no lo hizo, tomó la mano de Draco y lo miró con ojos asesinos.

-¿Qué quieres?-preguntó.

-Me alegra verlos también, Potter, Weasley, Weasley, Malfoy.

-Granger-respondió Hermione-conservé mi apellido.

-Ya veo.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí, Zabini?-siseó Draco.

-Solo venía a felicitarlos. Siempre pensé que él te rechazaría, eventualmente, cuando notara que tu amor era tan falso como mi atracción, pero parece que no lo hizo. Me alegra que hayas recuperado tu voz,-exclamó con sarcasmo- quisiera decir lo mismo de mis alas. En fin, solo quería advertirte que regresaré al país, acompañado como podrás notar, y si de alguna manera intervienes esta vez con mi pareja oficial, voy a destrozarte.

Draco rodó los ojos.

-Por Merlín, ahórrate las palabras. Krum no es mi maldito problema.

-Eso espero. Después de todo, ya arruinaste nuestra unión.

-¿Oh, él sabe siquiera que va a unirse?-ironizó el veela.

-Como dijiste, ese no es tu problema, yo me preocuparía más por esa cosa que llevas en ti-exclamó alejándose, y Draco bufó antes de que Harry lo mirara interrogante.

-Se supone que en la unión el mostraría las alas-aclaró-. Ya no puede presumirlas. Bueno, puede, pero están rotas aún al parecer.

-Oh-exclamó Harry, recordando como las alas de Draco habían brillado de un hermoso color plateado cuando había mordido su cuello, en medio del reclamo.

-¿Por qué jamás se recuperaron?-preguntó Ron y Draco se alzó de hombros.

-Padre dijo que algo sobre no ser totalmente un incubus. Como no tiene la suficiente sangre de criatura, no pudo regenerarlas.

-Ya veo.

-¿Y no podrías hacer algo por Krum?-preguntó Hermione, mirando al hombre que alguna vez fue su compañero de baile.- Él se ve... distinto.

Draco se alzó de hombros.

-Si está intoxicado, sin dudas, pero una vez que se unan se verá más normal. Puede que incluso ame a Blaise. Como sea, lo más que podría hacer por él alguien, es intentar alejarlo de Zabini mediante medios legales.

-Con Harry lo liberaste con un toque.

-Si, porque le di amor.

Harry frunció el ceño.

-Pero no lo harás con Krum.

-No lo haré-lo calmó Draco.- Él no es mi pareja, así que lo estaría intoxicando yo mismo. Además, no puedo darle amor a nadie más que a Harry, ya que es mi pareja.

Harry sonrió.

-Bueno, eso no es del todo cierto.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Bueno yo-se sonrojó Draco- eso que dijo Zabini que llevo en mi-tartamudeó.-Harry, es un bebé.

-Un bebé...-repitió sorprendido.

Hermione chilló.

-¡Felicidades!

Ron jadeó.

-No puede ser.

Y Harry, Harry rió y lo alzó levemente, haciéndolo girar.

-¡Si, si, si!

-Me alegra que estés feliz-susurró Draco y Harry lo abrazó atrayendo la atención de la gente. Como respuesta, Draco dejó un aura dulce y cálida salir de él, lo cual atrajo la atención de todos en el lugar. No de una manera romántica, solo curiosa. Avergonzado, Draco sacó las alas y los cubrió a ambos cuando Harry lo besó profundamente.

-Por supuesto que estoy feliz,-exclamó cuando se separaron y Draco ocultó sus alas.- Ahora, si todo el mundo me disculpa, me temo que debo ir a darle mucho amor a mi veela.

Draco rió y dejó que Harry tomara su mano y los llevara a casa.


End file.
